Please Believe me
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: ONESHOT! Naruto has been in love with Sasuke for over a year and has decided to confess but what happens when Sasuke refuses to believe it? Read and find out.


**This is a Oneshot called 'Please Believe Me' done in my spare time after school, sorry if you don't like. Thanks if you like it. ^___^**

**Summary: Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for over a year and has decided to confess but what happens when Sasuke refuses to believe it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Warnings: Lemon, (Sort of fluff) and some YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now sit back and enjoy!**

**Please believe me!**

Sasuke pushed Sakura away as she persisted to tell him the same thing again.

"Listen Sasuke, Naruto likes you"

"Yes, as a friend" She slapped herself, annoyed he wouldn't believe her.

"You know what I mean! He's in love with you and has been for ages now but being you, the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, you haven't noticed and now he's getting depressed and because you are so thick skinned he hasn't been able to tell you, afraid of your reaction."

"He doesn't like me"

"For shits sake, he flipping does!"

"…ok…Listen Sakura; let's say even if Naruto did like me, _I_ don't like him. He's my best friend and I don't and will never like him in that way. He's annoying stubborn and we have different tastes, it couldn't work. Besides even if somehow he managed to seduce me into dating him it would never work. I know Naruto well enough to not trust him with a relationship and I could never… _do_ anything with him." Sakura was bored of Sasuke's excuses and slapped him round the face saying,

"I'm just warning you. One day he might confess or he might never. The thing is your best friend is gay, and you are his type and it just so happens, Sai is gay as well. And I know you have met that weirdo, the one you share a dorm with? He's so similar with the dark hair and eyes, pale skin, bitchy attitude and thin yet toned body. He's you, technically, but not as attractive in the face" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked on ahead. He hated it when Sakura babbled on. He knew Naruto and Naruto did not like him. Sasuke had confronted Naruto 4 months ago after Sakura thought she heard Naruto say it.

_***Flashback***_

_Sasuke walked up to Naruto, his arms crossed and face pulled into a scowl as he stood outside the blondes room, said blonde next to him, asking,_

"_Oi, dobe, tell me, are you in love with me?" Naruto stared stunned back at Sasuke and asked._

"_What the fuck? Of course not, who told you that load of bull?" Sasuke nodded and pointed to the pink haired girl who was talking to Ino. Naruto nodded and walked away. Sasuke had the information he wanted and knew that since Naruto didn't like him and life could go on._

_Back in his dorm Naruto was blushing, his heart rate was double and he was shaking with fear. He was so sure Sasuke had figured out how he felt and almost broke down into tears when he was asked, but when Sasuke pointed towards Sakura he almost cried of joy but instead. _

_Naruto felt tears stream down his face and shuddered until he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced up and noticed Neji just standing above him._

"_Neji? Why are you in my room?" Naruto knew he didn't let the other boy in but, then again, his roommate Shikimaru wasn't known for locking the door so perhaps he'd walked in on his own accord?_

"_Oh Shikimaru said just to come in and wait for him, he said it was fine because you would be back around this time and he won't be back for another hour or so because he's round my dorm with Ino." Naruto nodded and watched as Neji held out a hand for him to take._

"_Here, let's go sit down"_

"_I already am"_

"_I mean on the sofa." Naruto chuckled as Neji rolled his eyes and helped the blonde up. Neji glanced over at Naruto who looked all ruffled from crying and his blue eyes were slightly hazy. He thought if it was anytime now was the time…_

"_Naruto, I know you like Sasuke but I didn't know it was enough to make you cry" Naruto flinched at Neji's casual reference to the subject._

"_How did you…know?" Neji scoffed and smirked as he watched the smaller blonde with cutting blue eyes stare up at him._

"_It was easy. Once I had realised you were gay, which was easy really Naruto, you are so small, cute and innocent it attracts mostly male and you never showed any interest in any females here, then I noticed you only watched Sasuke. I have had a few gay friends and I'm bi myself so I know how others stare at each other when in love, but yours is once sided" for now. Neji could tell Sasuke was obsessed with the blonde. He was his only real friend and was frighteningly protective over him._

"_Yeah…I am in love with him…" Naruto felt his tears spill over again as he rest his head on his curled up knee's. Neji took this opportunity to put his arm round the blonde and say in a seductive voice,_

"_So, you've never slept with another man?" the naive blue darted towards the other boy, his milky eyes scanned over the other as he asked meekly,_

"_Wh-…wh-…No. I haven't… but it doesn't… I mean you…why did you ask?" Neji smiled and pressed his lips lightly over the blondes. Naruto was blown away. He was just told that Neji was bi but didn't think it meant the other boy would try and get in his pants. He felt his body loosen at the feeling of the lips touching his own, not arousing but just gentle and sweet. _

_But the problem was Naruto was so taken aback he didn't know how to react and by the time he had opened his mouth to respond it was been about a minute and Neji took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Neji's tongue roamed the other mans mouth, licking the insides and hearing a slight moan._

"_N-Neji...wait…" Naruto cried as Neji pulled away from the kiss and began trailing down the bronze boy neck, his eyes already devouring the smooth flesh as he growled,_

"_What Naruto?"_

"_Why…are you…"_

"_I have a feeling, even if you like Sasuke, you will eventually burst from sexual desire and I'm going to be the outlet" Naruto was going to protest but felt the hot lips capture his own and just wrapped his arms around the others mans neck, succumbing to the feeling._

***Present***

Naruto glanced over in his lesson and realised it was now or never. He'd hidden his feelings from Sasuke for long enough and decided tonight was the night. Sasuke shared a dorm with Gaara who knew all about Naruto and his predicament and even offered to help but Naruto turned it down. He'd had the red heads help in the past for a lot of other things and most of the time he ended up with someone being threatened and them or him crying.

He stared over at Neji, scanning his eyes up and down the pale man before gazing over at Sasuke and realising, even after all the physical pleasure he had had from Neji, his feelings for Sasuke were still flowing strong, in fact even stronger. He sighed and decided it was time to break it off with Neji.

He stepped towards the other man, who was in a conversation with Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder asking,

"Neji, I need to talk with you" Naruto had a serious face on and it made Neji realise what was going on and nodded, slipping an arm over the blonde's shoulder and saying louder then necessary,

"If you're dumping me I'm going out with a bang" Naruto flushed bright red and walked faster with Neji close behind and Gaara hovering near Sasuke. Sasuke turned to the red head asking,

"What did Neji mean by dumping?" Gaara curved his emotionless glare over towards the Uchiha and said directly and calmly,

"Naruto and Neji have been fuck-buddies for the past 4 months. It's a long time for Neji and Naruto looks like he's going to dump him which can only mean one thing" There was a long pause because Sasuke thought Gaara would have continued but felt too awkward to just stand there and pressed for further information asking,

"Which is?"

"You'll find out soon enough" He smiled slightly and stared silently at the door.

Naruto wasn't sure how to break up with the man. He'd never broken up with anyone, though, to be fair, they weren't actually dating.

"Neji…I've decided to confess to Sasuke. I've been weak and ignored it for a year now and I know he won't accept my feelings but I have to get it off my chest and tell him. I know we've been… well… doing what we do for a while and so I think I should say sorry"

"It's ok Naruto, I knew it was coming to and end. I could feel your gaze getting stronger on Sasuke and you have been coming round less and less. It was inevitable and I'm sorry we never did go all the way"

"It's fine, I didn't want to and you respected that, I'm sorry we were only touching"

"Yeah, just the thought of being inside you makes me hard" Naruto flushed as he lightly punched Neji's chest and grinned the face splitting one which warmed the other mans heart.

Neji pulled Naruto in for a quick hug, ignoring the looks he got from people walking past as he tightened the grip on his now ex-lover.

"Listen, we're still friends" Naruto nodded his grin still on his face "And I'm free if you feel stressed" Naruto flushed and slapped Neji who winked and quickly kissed Naruto before walking back into the classroom with a slightly smug yet hurt expression on his face.

"I take it he did as planned?" Gaara asked and when Neji nodded and said,

"Oh yeah, he was apologising and everything. That's Naruto" Gaara cut in with,

"Dibs" The words made Sasuke's chest tighten and Neji roll his eyes saying,

"Wait for him to get rejected dude, and I think Sai dibbed him last month" Sasuke glanced over to Naruto who was smiling at Sai, his roommate's arm wound round the blondes waist.

He rolled his eyes and watched as Naruto talked to everyone in the class, even if each conversation was short or pointless it was his motto 'say hello and hope they stay safe'. Sasuke smirked turning round to face Neji again who was now in a glaring competition with Gaara, and was loosing terribly.

"Sasuke" The raven groaned as he felt the arms of Sakura round his waist and hiss into his ear,

"Naruto is planning to" Sasuke snorted and asked,

"To do what?"

"Confess." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and pushed the pink haired girl off him,

"To who?" Sakura slapped herself and managed to restrain a groan of annoyance as she poked the other mans forehead yelling,

"You, you dumb-shit. Who the fuck did you think it was?!" Sasuke was silent for a millisecond before he pushed her away, hearing a satisfying thunk as she hit the floor before walking out of the door. He didn't care who told him, he knew, and Naruto knew, that they were just friends and as he had said earlier, they would not change because of who they are.

Sasuke walked back towards his room and glanced over at the door before he noticed the note on the outside saying,

'_Yo Sasuke, _

_Meet me in my room at 7pm tonight._

_If you're busy never mind. _

_Text me later._

_Naruto. X'_

Sasuke smirked at the note and glanced at his watch. It was 5pm, so in 2 hours. He didn't know why Naruto wanted to talk to him but didn't mind going to his room especially if it meant leaving Sai.

* * *

Naruto had his arms tucked under the back of his neck as he lay on Shikimaru's bed, who was currently asleep on the sofa. Naruto had an hour to get the lazy boy out of the room so he could confess to Sasuke but he didn't really have a plan. They only way he could think of getting him out were with promises of him and Shino meeting. And that was something he couldn't promise, especially with the scary guy having his own room and barley showing up for lessons.

"Ok…better just get this over with" Naruto jumped up and walked towards the sleeping figure roughly shaking his shoulder before he heard the other boy mumble. Naruto sighed and shoved Shikimaru harder only to hear him mumble the words,

"Yes…you like it hard don't you…hmm….Shino" Naruto flushed bright red and shoved the other boy off the sofa and watched as his eyes slowly opened. Shikimaru wasn't used to be being woken up by Naruto so when he turned his foggy eyes on the blonde he was too busy being annoyed to notice the fact the other was tomato red.

"You freak! Don't have dirty dreams about Shino when I'm in the other room!" Shikimaru's eyes widened in shock as he finally took in the other boy's crimson face.

"Sorry" He muttered and then waited for the reason he was woken up, hoping it was a good one.

"Shikimaru I need you out of the room for a few hours" Shikimaru rolled his eyes and was going to reply with 'fuck no' but when the blonde bent down and whimpered, "I am going to confess and I need to get him alone so I wont cry" Shikimaru swallowed his retort and muttered 'troublesome' before standing and walking towards the door. Naruto's grin almost cracked his face.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto pounced on the larger boy before feeling him wriggle free.

"Yeah…I'll be in Sai's room, he won't talk and I can sleep" Naruto nodded and patted Shikimaru on the back as he wandered out of the room.

Half way down the hall Shikimaru passed Sasuke and felt that a slap of encouragement on the back would help. He hit Sasuke too hard and watched as the other man winced and scowled in return, not realising how much he would need that luck. Shikimaru knew, and he had a strong feeling Sasuke did as well, how stubborn and persistent Naruto was when trying to get his own point of view across.

He sighed and knocked on Sai's door, watching the pale man open it and let Shikimaru walk straight into the bedroom. Most people know that if Shikimaru wasn't invited he was just round to sleep. Which he was.

* * *

Naruto fumbled round the room and began to panic. He was nibbling on his thumb nail and tapping his foot. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, feeling the dent from Shikimaru's nap. Naruto almost leapt from his skin as he heard three hard knocks on the door. He glanced down at the clock and noticed it was only 6.45 and Sasuke wasn't one for turning up early so he wondered who it was.

Naruto opened the door and reeled back in surprise as Sasuke stood there. The scowl on the others face made Naruto shiver, but not from fear. He stepped aside to let the fuming man inside, deciding he wanted to live.

"Wow, what has your knickers in a twist?" Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. He brought his glare back twice as strong as Naruto laughed and pushed the raven inside.

"So…why did you want me over?" Naruto almost forgot that Sasuke was a 'get to the point' type of guy and felt his cheeks tint pink.

"Right…you will need to sit down for this…" Sasuke complied at sat in the exact spot Naruto had been in before he'd arrived.

"Ok dobe, I'm ready" Sasuke teased. He felt something pull as his chest as he watched the blonde struggle to smile back. That wasn't a good sign.

"Ok here goes" Naruto breathed in deeply, stretching and scratching the back of his neck before coughing slightly and, somewhat, relaxing. "A while ago I realised I had a thing for guys. Ok, scratch that, I realised I was gay and I was totally accepting of it, as were you" Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto tensed, "Well it was a while after that, that I realised I had begun to have feelings, even if periodically small and slow I thought of this person more each day. It was all small insignificant things which made me blush. "

"And these little things began to grow from just the rare smiles I got, which made me flush, towards the way he moved and the way he was. Everything about the man was attractive, it made me excited at the thought of me brushing his skin with my own, or even just the thought of his face made me..." he began to shift his weight from one leg to the other with each other word, it almost looked like a dance, "I was getting restless and realised I had more then just a crush on the boy. I had to ask a lot of people opinions before I got the same answer from everyone. I had to face the truth I was in love. Even if I denied it with all my will, which I had and am still trying to do, I faced the situation with my heart a stake. Then Neji came into the picture. Around 4 months ago Neji found me crying because of this man, the other man didn't know as it was indirect, and from then on Neji and I were a couple of some sort"

"Gaara called you fuck-buddies" Naruto winced at the words and corrected him by saying,

"We relived each others stress, but technically we never 'fucked'" Sasuke thought he felt relief but ignored it as Naruto continued. He was feeling a little jealous over this person whom Naruto loves. "And we kept that going. Of course over the few months I realised it was becoming more of a time consumer then stress reliever and decided to break it up with him. I do like Neji but not in the way he seemed to like me and decided it was better since I planned to confess" Sasuke cocked his head slightly as he stared at the blonde who had stopped pacing and was now standing by the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"And that is why you are here." Sasuke thought he felt his heart stop. He didn't know if what he thought might happen was going to happen and almost felt the urge to tell him to shut up but held it back as he stared at the trembling figure of his friend. "I got rid of Shikimaru and sent him to your room, so when you return, send him back" Sasuke nodded. Naruto was being much more formal and it seemed his nerves had the better hold on him. "So" Naruto sat on the sofa next to Sasuke, as far away is it would let him, and continued. His nerves were eating away at his brain and he thought, _better just say it_.

"Sasuke, I've been in love with you for a long time." Naruto stopped and watched the Uchiha's expression turn from stoic to completely rigid and stunned. He felt the urge to run away and leave the man to brood but knew it would only make it more awkward if they didn't sort out this mess. The silence dragged on for about 3 minutes until the others eyes unglazed.

**-Inside the Uchiha's mind-**

_What the hell? He is obviously lying. He never even hinted he liked me. He still hugged me, wrestled me and fought me on a daily basis. Not once did I see him covering a hard-on from me pinning him down or him on top of me. Never did anyone else mention the looks given to me by Naruto might have been slightly seductive. It's pointless that he thinks this lie can rouse me. He should know me better._

_But… he was trembling –From fear perhaps?-. Then again, all of my friends are Naruto's friends and if he asked them not to tell him of his predicament then it was more then likely the others never mentioned it. Or they did noticed and didn't want to comment on the fact that Naruto was horny for his best friend._

_It's confusing. Why didn't I notice if he was in love with me? Now I think about it, he did always seem to be a little red faced around me, and the constant yells from Sakura telling me all about Naruto's love were another hint. I couldn't just be too stubborn to admit my feelings but Naruto will live with that because I've been saying since the time someone mentioned it to me that I could never date Naruto. It would be too weird and I couldn't never look at his body in that way. _

_Wait! They all knew. All of them did. Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Neji and Shikimaru. How he could miss this was mad. They all, except Shikimaru, seemed to have a thing for the blonde. Neji had been doing him the past few months and the other two had dibbed him for after he got rejected…by me…Crap!_

_I just mentally dug myself into a hole. Well if I just deny the fact Naruto likes me in that way I'm sure he might fall for the mind games and just leave me alone._

**-Free from Sasuke's mind-**

"No you haven't and you don't." Sasuke said bluntly, watching as the cerulean orbs glued to his own seemed to flicker with another emotion. Hurt maybe? Sasuke didn't have time to move out of the way before he felt a fist connect with his face a send him flying into the wall behind him.

"What the fuck Sasuke. I spend my time explaining to you how I feel and what I'm going through and then just tell you I love you and you go ahead and deny it? You stupid bastard!" Naruto slapped Sasuke harder. He felt his tears filling his eyes again and leapt away. He didn't want Sasuke to see him cry, it made the situation even more awkward if he did.

"Naruto, you must be delusional, there is no way you can like me"

"Why not Sasuke? Is it because it would ruin _your_ life? _You_ wouldn't know how to deal with the problem and it would make _you _look gay if you dared to even _acknowledge _me feelings? You are so selfish !" Naruto had to tilt his head back to stop the tears from dripping down his face.

"No Naruto, it's just that you and I have been such close friends, you know all my flaws and problems so I just wouldn't appeal to you anymore"

"No that's how you feel about me. Did you even consider those are the reasons I do like you? Because I know you better then everyone else with my years of breaking past your barrier and the way you have to put up with this bull. But now after all this time if freaking you out that I'm gay?" Sasuke didn't have anything to say so Naruto continued, "And Sasuke…You don't know how lovable you are. You have the sexiest expressions, the skin, hair and everything about you… your voice is alluring and matches that personality of yours, which may seem like a nail in a brick but it's actually something tender and kind. Something you wouldn't notice in me…ever. It's because I'm the type who notices this sort of thing first and lets it drag on"

"Naruto stop…I won't believe it"

"Please, I love you! Just acknowledge it and I don't care how you respond"

"Don't you say that Naruto. You are my best friend. I've told myself you would never like me in this way and you come and tell me you do? I need time to absorb these words." Naruto felt tears fill his eyes again and stepped forward slapping the other round the face screaming,

"Be a bastard then! I don't care, I only need you to tell me you understand and I can go back to acting like it never happened. A year is a long time" Sasuke's eyes flew wide open as a long strained silence filled the air. Naruto didn't know how to deal with the tense air and just held his breath until he noticed the ravens vicious glare.

"…Did you say a year?" Sasuke hissed under his breath. Naruto nodded and suddenly his back was pressed against the wall behind him and the air was missing from his lungs. "A year Naruto? You have loved me for over a year? Are you fucking kidding?" Naruto hacked as the air returned to him and he yelped,

"Put me down" Sasuke glanced and realised he was pinning the blonde by his torso onto the wall behind him. He didn't know what to do. He felt his grip tighten as he mumbled into the crook of Naruto's neck,

"I…need…" Sasuke was too confused to bother saying anything else and released the blonde walking out of the dorm back towards his own.

Naruto lay on the floor clasping his hands over his stomach where Sasuke had pinned him. Who knew such a small amount of time hurt so much. Naruto realised Sasuke had left the apartment and let the pain pricking at his eyes spill over. A moan of self pity consumed him as he lay on the floor. He hated himself when he turned into such a loser but knew it was better for him to let the feelings out then bottle them up.

After 15 minutes he noticed that Shikimaru was standing on the inside of the door- silently- watching him cry. Naruto tilted his head and gave Shikimaru a weak smile. He realised his time for mourning was over and he had to perk up in the presence of his roommate,

"Sorry Shika I was just fixing something. You can go to sleep now." Naruto smiled and watched as Shikimaru walked past, feeling the other mans hand skim his shoulder in an apologetic gesture. Naruto's eyes stung again and he decided now was a good time for a walk.

* * *

Sasuke's head felt heavy as he walked into his room. He noticed Sai sitting with a cup of tea on the only chair by the oven. Sai smiled sickly as he crossed his legs a took a sip from his mug. When his cheeks were visible the smile morphed it into a smirk as he said,

"I'm guessing you didn't take his news well?" Sasuke growled and walked ahead of the boy but froze when he head Sai mutter, "Time for the consoling" Sasuke whipped round and grabbed Sai by the collar, hissing,

"Don't you go anywhere near Naruto you fucking freak! If I hear to see you getting too close to Naruto I swear I will rip your testicles off, shove them in the blender and serve them to you as a smoothie" Sai felt something similar to a shiver run up his spine as he tried to relax against the hard touch.

"Fine, but if its not me Gaara will be on his way now just to find out the results, so will Sakura and probably Neji…" Sasuke tensed "How much did the blonde spill? I know he's known for having loose lips, -which are good for other things- but he didn't say too much right?" Sasuke glanced up and then felt Sai pull away and run towards his bed, lying across it and threatening to scream if Sasuke got too close.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped closer, watching as Sai's mouth began to open and before Sasuke got closer Sai said,

"You know that Naruto has been in love with you for a year." Sasuke rolled his eyes again and this time Sai got angry, "He really is in love with you and understands that you don't feel the same way. He just wanted to get it off his chest, he's not asking for anything. You know Naruto isn't selfish. Sometimes a little attention seeking but he never puts anyone in an uncomfortable situation or hurts anyone's feelings. Naruto simply wants you to know how he feels so, if you do fully reject him, he can move on. But on the highly unlikely chance you do decide to accept him, he is still willing to let you have time to adjust." Sai glared at Sasuke and then huffed in annoyance, "Oh come on Uchiha, you must have felt something, your heart rate must have increased, your muscles probably gave way or you felt some form of hurt or urge. You might not realise this Sasuke but you do love Naruto. And if you don't take this chance I doubt you will get another one."

"Sai! I do not _love_ Naruto in _that_ way!" Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth so he didn't hit the slightly smaller man. He knew it would be bad to hit his roommate, who would most likely hit back.

"Sasuke. You do. If you don't, why reject the idea so strongly? Let's say if I mentioned you liked Sakura or Ino you would roll your eyes, snort, and maybe even just walk away. But for Naruto you stop and have the energy to yell. Think. Listen to what your heart is telling you. Check how you feel about him." Sai suddenly went silent even if he looked like he had something to say,

"Sai listen, I don't-"

"Sasuke!" Sai cut in, "What did you say to Naruto before you left?"

"Hmm…I said needed more time…"

"What did you do? Did you get angry like just now? Did you hit him?"

"No I didn't hit him… I pinned him against the wall though"

"Moron" Sasuke watched Sai fumble for his mobile and dial in a few numbers before pressing it too his face.

Sasuke waited in the long pause. He was sure Naruto was fine with the way he had left. He might have been a little offended but that was all. Sasuke was way off the mark.

"Shikimaru" Sai said, catching Sasuke's attention, "Yeah is he ok?...is he asleep?...good…right…ok…yeah Gaara will be coming round later, we all knew the outcomes, even Naruto…make sure he gets some sleep, oh and keep Neji away." Sasuke watched as Sai left the room and mumbled a few more things to the lazy teen before hanging up.

"You are so dead" Sai stated as he relaxed on his bed and shut his eyes. Sasuke watched the other raven fall asleep before turning and walking towards the kitchen. He needed to know if Naruto was telling the truth and he knew the one person who couldn't be bothered to tell a lie and that was Shikimaru.

He dialled in the number and waited as it rang 8 times before a grunt on the other line was heard.

"Shikimaru, its Sasuke, are you free?" There was a long pause before Shikimaru grunted as a yes and then asked,

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Where?"

"Meet me in the lunch hall, now!" Sasuke whispered as Sai rolled over on the bed, still lying down, but not totally asleep.

"Whatever." Shikimaru groaned as he hung up. Sasuke grabbed his coat, flicking off the light, and began to make his way down to the lunch hall. It was practically empty being so late at night but he decided to be safe and sat in the corner. Sasuke waited for a minute before a messy look boy in his crumpled clothing loitered in and stared at him.

Sasuke wasn't much for fashion but he knew that Shikimaru had none. He waved slightly and watched the sloth of a man walk over. When Shikimaru was perched he waited for a second before asking,

"Is it true?"

"True? What's true?"

"About Naruto being…in love with me…" Shikimaru stared as the raven and sighed. He scratched his head and mumbled,

"Ah…well…yeah. He's been that was for a while now. Around a year, give or take"

"Seriously?" Sasuke knew it was real now. He could still deny the fact but it didn't make it any less real. He yanked at his black locks and then glared at the table, "What was Naruto like after I left him in his room?"

Shikimaru knew what Sasuke meant. He wanted to know if what he had done had hurt Naruto and since Shikimaru was one of the blonde's closest friends, he was going to pull as much guilt from the Uchiha as possible.

"What do you think Sasuke? He was hurt beyond compare. The person you love and cherish the most rejects the thought of you even liking them in that way? It crushed him. How would you feel if Naruto decided to just drop out of university? We all know he followed you around since you were little, going to your schools and even following you here and if you leave him he has no real reason for staying."

"Think Sasuke. Where do your eyes wander when you're bored or alone? What do you look for when you first walk into a room? When you see Naruto smile, how does your body react. Don't let these small things pass you by. Ask about love if you must, it's simple and very hard to notice. Sometimes when you're close friends with someone you think you might be in love, and probably are, but for a different reason. Have you ever noticed something about the people you date?" Sasuke paused and thought back giving Shikimaru a questioning look,

"None were guys?" he asked patronisingly, only to get Shikimaru's, rare, angry glare.

"All of them were blonde and around Naruto's build. Sasuke think about Naruto's skin, his voice, the texture of him, in many ways, and how you feel." Sasuke stared blankly at the wooden table before he heard Shikimaru stand and say,

"If you don't mind, I've got to deal with a crying blonde" Sasuke's chest tightened but just averted his eyes, ready to think about Naruto.

_**-Inside the Uchiha's mind-**_

_It was obvious now, after all the persuasion added in by others, that Naruto is in love with me. I can't really think past that wall and it makes me annoyed that everyone is trying to push us together. Use my heart? I hardly ever use that except for dire situations, and Naruto just might be one now. My body sighed as I leant back in my chair brooding._

_Right. Think -Since that was all he was being told to do-. Listening to the lazy genius will help one day, I pray its today. Naruto is my best friend and has been for the past 9 years. He has told me everything that's happened to him and he wants to know my reactions, he always does. When he first told me he was gay, he had just finished kissing Kiba, one of the older boys. I was disgusted at the time but Naruto knew I would come around, he knew me well enough. But Naruto had been worried about telling me he loved me and he was sure I _didn't _love him back. Either he has misjudged me or he can predict the future._

_And what did Shikimaru mean? Am I supposed to think of the blonde in a sexual way? How can I do that if I just don't? I mean, sometimes Naruto can act slightly cute when he's flustered or when he's just done sport his bronze skin reflects the light in an arousing way. His sky blue eyes glisten against the day's heat and sometimes dampen when he stares at something for too long. He also tended to get damp lips from subconsciously licking them, which does make me blush._

_He has this weird habit of cocking his head to the left when confused or to the right when he has spaced out. I mean I've only seen Naruto completely naked once or twice and none have been recent enough for me to decide I like him physically, though when he is topless he has the most amazing body. Like the gods themselves sculpted it._

_Why am I thinking of Naruto like this? Am I drooling? Oh god, I need to get back to my room. I hope Sai doesn't mind if I skip classes tomorrow, I need to talk to Naruto I know he doesn't have classes on a Thursday. _

_**-out of the Uchiha's mind-**_

Naruto stretched the next morning. His face felt all stiff and moist from crying yesterday and he was so glad he didn't have classes today. It gave him time to think about his situation with Sasuke and it also meant he didn't have to deal with Shikimaru hovering over him 'checking' to see if he was ok. Naruto knew some times people over react when their friends get dumped. Naruto was heart broken. The thought of saying Sasuke's name made his eyes stab with tears but he held them back. He'd always been good at holding in tears so when with Sasuke it wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto touched his face and leant towards the mirror. He checked over himself and realised how horrible he looked. His eyes were bloodshot and he had tear streaks on his cheeks. He was worried what the others might think if he came out tonight or they came over, and he had big puffy eyes from rubbing tears away and a pink nose.

Grabbing a towel he decided a shower was the best action to take. He could relieve stress, relax, wash, think, and make his face swell back to its normal shape.

* * *

Sasuke didn't get much sleep, he was thinking over Naruto. He had never been one for a good sleeping pattern but he liked getting the right amount and this annoyed him so he thought more about the blonde.

His mind was spinning. He told himself he would go and talk to the blonde today, but what about? Would he have the heart to reject his best friend? And even if the blonde did accept the fact, like the others had told him, he would still be devastated. Sasuke glared at the wall and decided to go through some old photo albums.

He flicked open the first page and glanced down at the few pictures he owned. He'd never liked camera's, even thought he photographed well, and usually only scowled in them but he had a few rare pictures of him grinning next to a certain blonde.

Sasuke glided his fingers over pictures of Naruto and Sasuke as 13 years older, arms over each others shoulders and tongues out. He smirked at the idiocy on the blondes face. He turned a few pages of picture of them until he reached the last one. It was Naruto pinning Sasuke on the floor, both with silly grins plastered on, and their limbs intertwined.

Sasuke's heart shuddered. He stared and glanced over Naruto's picture. He blonde's gaze, expression; gesture and position were all slightly erotic with sexual intention rolling off of him. Sasuke thought how awkward the person taking the picture must have felt. But what hit him harder was the fact he had the exact same expressions and movement as Naruto.

He slammed the book shut and ran towards the blonde's dorm. He knew Shikimaru wouldn't lock it and it was rare for the blonde to have bothered so he didn't have to worry about not being let inside.

When he reached the room he just pushed open the door and noticed it was silent except for a faint buzzing noise –the shower- in the background. He sighed in annoyance and relief but froze when he heard the buzzing stop and some squeaks. He cast his gaze to the door leading to the bedroom and then gasped, in something similar to lust, as Naruto emerged.

* * *

Naruto stood wrapped in a towel, his gaze was on the floor and he tried to remember where he put his clothes. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes flashed towards the pale figure, one he didn't expect to see.

"S-Sasuke" He stuttered, crossing his arms to cover as much chest as possible, "why are you here?" Sasuke was staring at Naruto like he was something to eat. He swore if he wasn't known for being emotionless he might have tried to bite the blonde. He felt his arms trying to reach for the other male and his cock jump in anticipation.

"I want to talk to you. But I see you are not dressed?" Sasuke managed to keep his eyes away from the thick, tan thighs that seemed to be invading his coherent thoughts.

"Well I did just have a shower." Sasuke smiled slightly as Naruto's face turned pinker. He needed to explain to Naruto how he couldn't date him. He didn't want Naruto thinking he didn't want him as a friend anymore.

"Hurry up Naruto, we need to talk" Naruto flinched at the severity of Sasuke's voice but complied, rushing back into his room and emerging a minute later with low joggers and an overly large orange t-shirt.

"Sit" Sasuke commanded and again Naruto obeyed. Sasuke watched as the blonde fidgeted on the sofa, his small pink fingers crossing over each other. He decided to start, so he sat down and stared at the blonde, his arms on his lap as he said,

"I've taken your confession and asked people about how you felt, if this was all genuine, and how I should go about this. Being your friends you can guess what they tried to get me to do." Naruto nodded and Sasuke felt pain grip his chest as he noticed the boy's slightly red eyes.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto mumbled, waiting for Sasuke to continue.

"I have been thinking and I realise… Naruto I'm sorry…but you are my best friend. In a way my only friend and don't think of you like that. I know this must hurt you beyond comparison but it's for the best. I don't want the loose the person I value the most because of this." Sasuke ruffled Naruto hair and waited.

Naruto felt tears coming on, but crying in front of Sasuke was not something he could handle. He stood up and turned his face away saying in as calm a voice he could manage,

"Ok, thanks Sasuke, you need to leave now" Sasuke stood up, his eyes scanning over the blonde as the smaller man pushed him towards the door, but he realised what was happening after he heard the small hiccup.

He swerved round and stared into Naruto's face. Naruto covered his eyes up with his left arm whilst pushing Sasuke yelling,

"Get out! Now! Leave!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left arm and yanked it away from his face. The cerulean orbs were red and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. His eye lashes clung together because of the tears and Sasuke couldn't help but feel so turned on by the face.

"You stupid idiot-" Sasuke growled, shoving Naruto up against the wall a few meters behind him. Naruto narrowly missed smacking his head and gave Sasuke –who was now glaring full power at Naruto- a whimper. "This is your fault" Sasuke added as he stride towards the blonde, his face tinted red.

"wha-" Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms above his head and pressed his lips onto Naruto's. The heat bubbled under their skin, making Naruto's lips press back. Sasuke kept the kiss sweet and gentle until he felt his lower half rising in eagerness. He disliked that the thing had a mind of its own.

Sasuke released Naruto's arms and wrapped a hand round his waist and another knotted into the blonde locks. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's harder, moving his mouth so their breath mingled.

Naruto was flushed and panting as Sasuke kissed him, his mouth was wet and hot, his lips were swollen and red making Sasuke more aroused. Sasuke pulled them away from the wall and pinned Naruto to the kitchen floor. He locked their mouths together, nibbling on Naruto's lower lip as he let his free hand, that wasn't holding him above the blonde, sneak up the others shirt and gently smooth over the delicate skin.

Naruto purred in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's tongue slide inside his mouth. He flinched but after 3 seconds of the others tongue roaming his mouth he switched on. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer so their bodies rubbed against each other as he pushed his tongue against Sasuke's nipping at the others mouth and quickly sucking on the intruding muscle.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto got more aggressive. He glanced down and realised the blonde was wearing, easy to remove clothes. He disconnected their mouths and pulled Naruto up, yanking at the orange material, and grinning as Naruto yanked it off and threw it onto the floor.

Sasuke licked his lips at the blonde's bronze skin. He wanted to do so many things to it, but right now the lips had a stronger calling. Sasuke crushed their mouths together again, feeling the heat from the kiss as their tongues clashes, mixing saliva and lust as they battled for dominance. Sasuke won easily and pressed Naruto's body harder into the cold floor, only hearing a slight groan as he let his cooler fingers trace over Naruto's naval.

"…suke..." Sasuke heard Naruto mumble and felt his already hard cock, try and jump higher. He focused his eyes on the rich skin and the two perked up pink nipples which made his body shudder in delight.

He kissed along Naruto's jaw, sucking and nipping along the sensitive flesh around the pulse. Naruto's body jerked and a loud moan was released as he thrust upwards. Sasuke smirked into the others neck, letting his tongue trail down until it met with one pink nipple. He licked over the top of the nub and heard Naruto gasp. Good reaction. He lightly flicked the other nipple and heard Naruto growl in pleasure, deciding to suck on the whole of it.

Naruto gasped even louder as the hot mouth encased his nipple. He loved the sensation and felt his body writhe under the feeling as Sasuke licked, probed and touched his chest.

Sasuke left deep red marks, sure to bruise, next to his nipples, licking down more flushed skin as he traced Naruto's muscle ridges. He licked in the gaps of his 4-pack and shoved his tongue inside his belly-button, not expecting a cry.

"So this is extra sensitive?" Naruto hummed in agreement as Sasuke kissed lower down, hitting the top of the joggers. He felt nervous as he slipped them lower on the others hips, kissing each hip bone and the trailing lower down. He only realised Naruto was commando after he had removed the trousers, now leaving a nude Naruto panting on the floor sporting an erection.

Naruto sat up, realising that Sasuke had never been with another boy but Sasuke pushed him back down, keeping eye contact as he grabbed the blonde's heard length and gently ran a finger along the underside from the base to tip. Naruto hissed in pleasure as he thrust into Sasuke's hand. He wanted release so badly and the tease above him wasn't going to be so easy.

He pushed himself off the floor and on top of Sasuke, pinning the raven below him before smashing their jaws together, lips pressing desperately against the others and tongues working their way in.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto took on the lead again, ripping open the raven's shirt and yanking it off. The blonde wanted to explore the paler mans body.

He glued his eyes onto the creamy flesh which had an almost translucent look towards it. Naruto kissed Sasuke again and decided to repeat what he had just had done. He let his mouth press heavy kisses down the raven's neck, nibbling on the flesh as he went. He left bright red marks that glowed in comparison to his own, and smiled. Biting down on Sasuke's nipple and pinching the other one Naruto let his free hand gently stroke the hardness poking through Sasuke's jeans. The raven thrust upwards and mewled as he felt Naruto switch nipples.

"Honestly, you think I am designed for the bottom?" Naruto panted as he kissed back up the raven's neck and paused right by the pulse and lightly sucked on the tissue which was now gathering colour.

Sasuke got annoyed at the Naruto's groping and flipped them over, noticing how the blonde's erection was standing tall and proud as he perched his body over the top. Naruto went wide eyed as Sasuke grind his denim covered cock into the sensitive anal flesh. He moaned loudly, grasping onto the others shirt before hissing,

"If you plan to –ah- enter me –hnn.- then you better use –ahhn- lube!" Sasuke realised the blonde was right and watched as the blonde pointed towards the draw behind them.

"You have some?" Sasuke asked pulling away from his grinding and watching as the blonde twitched slightly from the after pleasure. He reached and opened the draw, noticing the full bottle of durex play lube. "Not used though" Sasuke smirked and pulled off his jeans and boxers, letting a strange rumble from his chest go as the cool air brushed his cock.

He leant over Naruto and flipped open the lid before hearing,

"Stop…can we do this in the bedroom?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto flushed an even deeper shade of red but nodded, offering the blonde a hand. He had gotten the blonde off the floor but re-connected their lips, letting their tongues mingle and their bodies clash with each other as they reached and grabbed as much of the bare flesh.

Naruto flung one leg over Sasuke's hip and Sasuke helped lift the other one round, so the sources of the main heat rubbed against each other making them both kiss more frantically, teeth clashing and tongues scraping over each other.

Sasuke managed to hit a few walls on the way into Naruto's room, glad the blonde didn't weigh much. He lightly dumped the blonde onto the squeaky mattress and immediately grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again, sliding his dry hands around his back and licked along his lower lip. Naruto growled in pleasure, jerking his hips upwards and brushing Sasuke's burning member, feeling him hiss under his breath, pulling the blonde away so he could get a better view of the pink, puckered hole.

Naruto felt the hard, warm and wet items press against his hold and then before he could say anything, he yelped in pain, clenching around Sasuke's fingers at the intrusion.

"Naruto…relax" Sasuke murmured into the blonde's ear, feeling those small tanned arms snake round his back. He waited until Naruto relaxed a little before pushing in another finger and waiting for him to stop struggling. When Naruto was adjusted and almost sucking in his fingers, he licked his lips, biting down at the hollow of his neck before he began to scissor his fingers. Naruto cried in pain as he felt the two intrusions pull apart the tight muscles, and make his insides twist.

Sasuke shoved in a 3rd finger and felt the blonde's nails dig into his back. He grunted in pain as he felt the nails dig deeper, drawing blood, and then the blonde went still for a second before crying out in pleasure. Sasuke had felt a slight texture difference when he made Naruto mewl and pressed it again, watching how the blonde's lids fluttered shut over glazed blue.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He poured a large quantity onto his hard throbbing cock and threw the bottle on the floor positioning himself right at Naruto's hole, quickly kissing the blonde and getting more excited at the heaving body beneath him before asking,

"Ready?" Naruto grunted and then screamed as Sasuke pushed deep into his body. Sasuke sighed in pleasure as the heat enraptured him and made his whole body feel weightless. Naruto clenched down as the intrusion missed his pleasure spot, gripping Sasuke's arms tightly as he pushed himself further onto Sasuke's cock.

"_move_" Naruto begged, feeling the Uchiha pull out and thrust back in, scraping past the sac of nerves which made Naruto scream out. Sasuke thrust in harder and faster, watching as the blonde being fucked into the mattress couldn't keep his eyes open and watched as they just fluttered, flashes of foggy blue made him aware he was definitely doing something right.

Naruto felt his climax coming. He sucked on the flushed skin of Sasuke, licking and using his hands to touch himself. Sasuke smiled and kissing the blonde, letting their tongues mix together again before he felt Sasuke's shiver and Naruto decided he couldn't hold it in any longer and came all over Sasuke and his chest.

Sasuke felt Naruto's heat tighten and swallow him and his release burst out filling Naruto. They lay on the bed panting; their sweaty limbs tangled and glazed eyes staring deep into one another's, assuring the other had as much pleasure from it. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto, before pulling out, both of them wincing slightly as he stared down and asked,

"Sleep Naruto, I'll clean this up" Naruto shook his head and sat up, glancing down at his cum covered chest. He smiled and then grinned as he stood, his legs still feeling like jelly from the minute ago.

"No way teme, I'll clean myself up" Naruto glanced down and began to waddle over to the bathroom, hearing Sasuke chuckle, he turned round and glared,

"Sorry Naruto… its just you keep waddling… and it's so funny!" Sasuke burst into hysterics and watched as Naruto slammed the door in anger. He grinned deciding to change the sheets before Shikimaru came back and noticed. He'd have to note that Naruto was beyond sensitive, especially around the navel.

* * *

**Was that ok? Is my first **_**proper**_** oneshot and I am quite proud of it, (minus the errors).**

**Please review so I can know what you thought of it and if you want (or don't) you can read my other one's. ^___^**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! xXx**


End file.
